Win a date with Sasuke Uchiha
by Katey chan
Summary: Naruto enters a contest on a whim to win a week long date with the famous super gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha. Despite his boss's warnings the small town boy might just end up falling for the super elite Uchiha but does Sasuke have other intentions? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Chomp. Chomp. Crunch. Those were the loud noises coming from Sai's office. There in front of Sai sat Naruto and Sakura chomping on Pringles and gossiping like a couple of high school girls.

Sai sighed in annoyance. For Sakura being about 25 to be talking the way she was annoying but for Naruto who had just turned 20 it was strangely adorable. Yeah it wasn't that hard to realize that Sai had some feelings for Naruto but Naruto was so oblivious to everything that the boy never noticed. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Naruto gasp.

"Uwah! I can't believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Naruto pointed to the computer, smiling brightly, "You can win a date with Sasuke Uchiha! _The _Sasuke Uchiha!"

The two of them blushed and squealed like love struck girls all while Sai rolled his eyes, "I swear you two need to grow up…" he mumbled but smiled at Naruto's cute expression.

"All you have to do is enter the draw and have a donation of at least 100…" Naruto read, "It says it goes to an orphanage…Aw Sasuke's such a sweetie! Donating to the homeless kids!" he blushed smiling.

Sakura nodded, "Alright that settles it! Let's start saving you some money." She said clenching her fist in determination.

Naruto nodded but then frowned, "But…there's gonna be no way I can save up that much. Plus I doubt I would even win…"

"Nonsense! I'll help you with the money so don't worry about that and he would be a loser not to take you on a date!" Sakura said placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with the anime tears falling from his eyes.

"Yes!" they clapped their hands together then turned and ran out to go back to work. Sai sighed, feeling really annoyed. This Sasuke Uchiha was getting in the way of his and Naruto's love, if that's what you wanted to call it.

"I hope I win! Sasuke's the most dreamiest, most sexiest-why do you look like you're about to throw up?" Naruto asked Sai.

"He's just jealous Naruto. Ignore him!" Sakura laughed. Naruto laughed back and suddenly it turned a little awkward.

Naruto stood, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I'm gonna get back to work!" he said then ran out of the room.

It was about 3 years ago that Naruto had come and applied at Sai's grocery store that he owned. He wasn't too keen on hiring a teenager but the boy pleaded and begged for a job. It was after that he found out that Naruto was living on his own and had to find some way to support himself.

So maybe it was pity that he hired the boy but pity quickly turned into affection for the boy. It was impossible not to care about Naruto after meeting him. He just had that quality about him that brightened up everyone's day. Upon hearing the boy was also gay was just a plus for Sai as he realized his feelings for Naruto were heading toward that way.

Sai stood from his chair and looked out his office window at Naruto. The boy was so innocent and naïve he was worried about how he would fare out in the world out of the grocery store.

"Thank you and have a great day!" Naruto called out to the customer leaving his aisle.

He didn't want to toot his own horn or anything but there were a lot of customers who came to the grocery store just to go through his aisle. So he didn't mind at all putting in the extra effort of customer service to keep them coming back for more. Naruto loved how people loved him, it made him feel wanted.

"Would you like to donate to our fund so our Naru-chan can win a date with Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto heard Sakura asking from the aisle behind him.

He sighed laughing then turned to the new customer walking through his aisle.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Sakura came running up to him, jumping happily, "Naruto! Naruto! We got the money!" she exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widened he then started jumping with Sakura in unison.

"You know what this calls for? Sai's gonna treat us for drinks!" Sakura exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Naruto and walked to Sai's office, "Oh Sai!"

Sai groaned. Her voice was something he did not want to hear. He turned to yell at her but stopped when he saw that Naruto was with her.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

Sakura and Naruto grinned, "We're gonna celebrate! And you're buying drinks." Sakura said, "Of course Naruto can't drink so it's just for us."

Sai wanted to say no, he really did but when he saw Naruto's face all he wanted to do was pamper the boy, "Fine…"

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura clapped their hands together.

_At the bar_

"Ok Naruto….you can do this…focus!" Naruto said to himself quietly as he focused on his target.

Sai chuckled as he watched the boy, "Naruto-"

"Sh!" Naruto said then threw his hand forward, sending the dart in his hand at the target board. It hit on the edge, nowhere near the center and Naruto sweat dropped, "Man…I suck."

Sai smiled then placed his hand on top of Naruto's and moved behind him, molding his back onto the boys making Naruto blush, "W-What are you…"

"Sh…" Sai said smirking. He moved his and Naruto's arm forward and launched another dart at the target, hitting it dead center, "There you go."

Naruto gasped in amazement, "Wow! You're so good Sai!" he said in praise.

Sai tried to will the blush away but it was hard when the person who was the object of your affections was praising you, "T-Thanks…"

Naruto smiled then turned and walked back to the table where Sakura was waiting.

"Jeez you guys why don't you just go get a room!" Sakura joked but Sakura's little joke made Naruto's face turn blood red.

Sai cleared his throat, "Why don't I go get us drinks?" he offered then walked up to the bar.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto said meekly.

Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled, "What is it?"

"Do you really think I'll win?"

Sakura's eyes widened then lowered as she smiled sweetly, "Of course Naruto. You may not know it but you're a really lucky guy. I just know you'll win." She reassured.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said then flashed his signature grin.

A few minutes later Sai returned with a drink for him and Sakura and a ginger ale for Naruto. They finished their drinks with meaningless chatter and they all got into Sai's car to be taken home.

Sai headed towards Naruto's apartment, not wanting the boy to be out too long but slowed down when he saw a big crowd of people in front of Naruto's apartment.

"Aw did Baa-chan lock herself out again." Naruto said moaning.

"I don't think so." Sakura said leaning forward, "They wouldn't bring a news crew for that."

Naruto's eyes widened as everything clicked in, "No way…"

Sasuke stood in his mansion currently making out with some unknown person who was actually a pretty damn good kisser. He always had people over to have sex with. He had his needs too.

He pulled back from the girl and smacked her ass and she giggled, "See you around." She said coyly before turning and walking away.

Sasuke watched her leave then scoffed, "Yeah right…" he then turned and walked over to his couch and sit down, trying to relax but know he would never be able.

He didn't know why but it was nearly impossible for him to relax. Maybe it was because he was a superstar and never had a moment to himself or it could be the fact that everyone around him was superficial and only wanted his money. Sasuke looked over to the TV when he heard a commercial came on advertising something about winning a date with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Win a date with me huh…" he arched an eyebrow. He hadn't remembered agreeing to that.

"We're standing here with the winner of the contest Naruto Uzumaki!" the TV woman said as they moved the camera onto Naruto who looked freaked out.

Sasuke smirked to himself, "Pretty cute…"


	2. Meeting the bastard

"I won!" Naruto gasped.

"He won!" Sakura and Sai gasped along with him.

Naruto and Sakura clasped their hands together, "Yes!" they both exclaimed. Sai on the other hand was loathing the world. Now his poor little crush was going to be near some hot shot celebrity who would ruin his pureness.

The news woman smiled at Naruto although secretly she was wishing for his death. She had entered the contest too but of course she didn't win, "Congratulations young man. You'll board a plan tomorrow and from there you will spend a whole week with the utterly gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha!" she exclaimed.

"T-Tomorrow? That's so soon…" Naruto looked away thoughtfully, giving Sai some hope, "But I can't wait!" he grinned then ran into his house with Sakura as the news team starting packing their stuff.

Sai followed after them, scowling. He walked into Naruto's apartment only to find Naruto and Sakura still geeking out like high school girls, "Ok, ok I get it you're happy." He complained as he sat down on Naruto's couch.

Sakura scoffed, "Ignore him Naru-chan. I'm happy for you!" she smiled happily as she started to help Naruto pack.

Naruto stopped his packing and looked over to Sai frowning, "S-Sorry Sai…if you don't want me to go, I won't."

Sai gulped. How could he say no to that depressed face? Honestly Naruto was the only one who could ever control Sai like that but he wasn't about to tell anyone. He sighed heavily and leaned back in the couch, "You can go…"

"Really!" Naruto brightened up, grinning happily, "Thank you so much Sai!"

Naruto and Sakura started jumping up and down giggling and screaming in excitement while Sai just sat there, glaring at them.

'Why am I in love with that idiot again…' Sai thought sighing.

After they packed about three suitcases Sakura and Sai gave Naruto his goodnights and left to let the excited boy sleep. Naruto sighed dreamily as he stared down at the suitcases. Tomorrow he was going to meet Sasuke Uchiha, his long time crush. He walked over and fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what he's like…" Naruto mumbled then blushed, "I bet he's a gentleman…" he laughed to himself then turned over and buried his face in his pillow, trying to calm down and get some sleep but of course he was too excited so this was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto stood in front of the entrance for the airport, staring up at it in awe. He had never been to such a big place before. It was kind of scary in a way. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a nudge on his side. He looked over to see Sakura smiling.

"Ready Naruto?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said smiling nervously.

They got through the bag check and were at the boarding for the plane. Naruto turned back to his two friends and sighed smiling, "Well…this is it."

Sakura smiled happily, clapping her hands, "Take pictures. That's all I ask."

Naruto nodded then picked up his bags and started walking, "See you guys in a week!" he exclaimed.

Sai clenched his fists then looked up at Naruto, "Make sure to be careful!" he yelled, "Don't let him trick you! Hot shots like him are used to seducing people so if you don't want it just say no!"

"S-Shut up!" Naruto yelled to Sai, his face turning red as he started walking faster.

"Protect your ass!"

"Sai!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

Sai stared after Naruto longily then sighed and walked away. Naruto was on the plane already there was nothing else he could do.

The plane ride was terrifying for Naruto. He had never seen such a big thing before, other than the airport, and didn't really trust it. Luckily he fell asleep the whole plane ride so by the time he woke up he was in LA. He stumbled off the plane only to find some nicely dressed grey haired man holding up a sign with his name on it. Naruto walked up to him, smiling awkwardly.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Kakashi, the chauffer, asked.

Naruto nodded and expected a million questions but the man only took his bags and escorted him to a very nice black limousine.

"U-Um excuse me but are you taking me to Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously.

Kakashi stopped shoving the luggage into the trunk and turned to the boy and smirked, 'I don't have to take you anywhere…he's right inside the car."

Naruto's whole face turned red as he quickly looked to the car suddenly finding himself unable to step near it. Inside was probably one of the most handsome men in the whole wide world, at least to Naruto he was. Kakashi shut the trunk then walked over to Naruto and led him to the door of the car and slowly opened it.

"He won't bite…much." Kakashi teased as he lightly pushed Naruto into the limo.

"Uwah!" Naruto being his clumsy self fell forward without any grace into the limo and crashed onto the floor which was covered in nice carpet so his landing didn't hurt too badly. He rose up, rubbing his face when he was interrupted by a sultry voice.

"Are you alright?" the husky voice asked.

Naruto gasped, realizing who was speaking to him. His cheeks reddened again and he turned to the voice, "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked then smirked, "The one and only. Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto stuttered finding himself not able to meet Sasuke's gaze. He was way more handsome in real life. He blinked suddenly realizing that Sasuke was talking and he quickly turned to Sasuke, "W-What?" he asked.

Sasuke chuckled, "I said are you going to come sit down dobe, we have a reservation to get too."

"Dobe?" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm not a dobe you teme!" he huffed as he got up and sat down nervously beside Sasuke but gasped suddenly realizing he just called the famous Sasuke Uchiha a teme, him and his big mouth, "S-Sorry!" he covered his mouth.

"Don't be. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't fight back a little."

"Huh?" Naruto asked turning to him but Sasuke only shook his head. Naruto turned back to the window and stared out at the people. He had never seen so many tan people before! Other than him that is. This city was so huge it was kind of scary.

Sasuke chuckled, watching the blonde look around as he if was a lost puppy. It was kind of cute in a way. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Naruto turned back to him, looking…green?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't feel so good…" Naruto muttered covering his mouth.

Before Sasuke could even react Naruto spewed his guts all over his nice limousine. Oh this brat was definitely going to get it.

"Are you an idiot or something?" Sasuke yelled angrily, "Why didn't you say anything to the driver!"

Naruto gasped immediately feeling guilty, "S-Sorry! I didn't know!"

"Didn't know my ass you really are an idiot. Some country bumpkin like you doesn't know how expensive cars like this are and you just threw up all over it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Ok guilt was over. Naruto was pissed. It was just a car for Pete's sake!

"You bastard I said I was sorry!" Naruto yelled back, "Quit bitching about a damn car!" he huffed and turned to Kakashi who was watching the whole thing, "Can you take me back to the airport? I don't wanna deal with this bastard anymore!"

It was only a second after he said that Sasuke had Naruto pinned down on the seat with Sasuke hovering over him, "You're not leaving." He declared.

"Teme! You can't tell me what to do!" Naruto tried to struggle.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He would love to send this idiot packing but if he did then his career would be ruining. This little stunt would be all over the news and no one would want to hire Sasuke for anything so he had to at least keep the idiot happy for the rest of the week.

"You won the contest so you get to spend the whole week with me. Consider yourself lucky." Sasuke smirked then turned to Kakashi, "Call another limo, we're going home." He ordered.

It wasn't long before another Limo came and Sasuke escorted Naruto into it, "Don't go throwing up in this one." He said as the limo drove off, heading towards Sasuke's mansion

Naruto crossed his arms pursing his lips, "Shut up!" he sighed, he was really disappointed. This wasn't the Sasuke Uchiha he fell in love with. This guy was a bastard! And Naruto had to spend a whole week with him.


End file.
